Recuerdos de color Sepia
by Kyra-Theurge
Summary: Los recuerdos del pasado persiguen a Draco, no dejándolo olvidar a un desaparecido Harry. Deberá aprender a cambiar el sepia por los nuevos colores del futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos de color Sepia**

**Resumen:** Los recuerdos del pasado persiguen a Draco, no dejándolo olvidar a un desaparecido Harry. Deberá aprender a cambiar el sepia por los nuevos colores del futuro.

**Advertencias:** Angst, Hurt/Confort, Romance, AR (así que no respeta canon)

**Nota:** No se cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic, pero lo que se es que no será demasiado largo. Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, acorde a la cantidad de trabajo que tenga y a mi tiempo libre, pero haré lo posible por subir un capítulo cada semana o cada dos semanas. Si ven alguna falta de ortografía, por favor, avisenme. Cualquier crítica constructiva también, ya que no tengo beta por el momento y se me puede haber pasado algo al editar (y porque el comienzo de este fic esta hace demasiado tiempo atrás escrito. Muchas gracias! Y espero disfruten de la historia :D

* * *

><p><em>Te observo entre la gente. Me gusta hacer esto cada vez que puedo, ya que son casi las únicas ocasiones que tengo para contemplarte. <em>

_Las luces del salón se mezclan, creando un efecto maravilloso, todas convergen en ti, como si supieran que debes ser el centro de atención de todos._

_Te miro. Te contemplo. Te siento. Y te deseo con tal intensidad, que ni yo soy capaz de medir ese sentimiento completamente._

_Quiero tocarte, alcanzarte a través de la multitud con la mirada. Quiero que voltees y me mires aunque sea una sola vez. _

_Pero entre más te miro, más me duele. Porque eres un ser inalcanzable para mí ahora. Quizás lo fuiste desde el mismo momento en que te conocí. _

_Me desplazo por el salón, siguiendo tus pasos. Te detienes a charlar con los amigos, te ríes un poco de todo, y aún así, pareces triste._

_Yo lo sé. Te conozco mejor que nadie, aún más que esos inseparables amigos tuyos._

_Observe, contemple y medí cada movimiento tuyo durante años, esperando._

_No sé que esperaba exactamente. A veces pienso en ello y siempre llego a la conclusión de que quería que tu atención fuera para mí. Sólo para mí._

_Sigues charlando con todos y con nadie. Nadie te conoce de verdad. Sólo yo he sacado lo mejor y lo peor de ti, Harry._

_Pasa el tiempo, lenta y suavemente para mí. Llega el momento en que aparto la mirada, porque temo ser demasiado evidente._

_Ese es mi problema, soy un cobarde. Un cobarde conmigo mismo y mis sentimientos._

_No he temido enfrentar a todo el mundo y aún así…_

_Te quiero. Te deseo. Te amo. Y eres inalcanzable para mí. Y duele. Duele terriblemente._

_Dejar de mirarte es como quebrar un pedazo más de mi corazón._

_Observarte, contemplarte y medirte son la única cosa que puedo seguir haciendo por ti y por mí. Aparecerme en tu camino para enfrentarte y levantarte cuando esté todo mal._

_Ya no soporto la fiesta, el ruido de la gente, la música, tus tristes ojos esmeralda y la suave melodía de tu risa._

_Dejo la copa que he sostenido todo el tiempo en mi mano sobre una mesa. Y me escabullo hasta uno de los múltiples corredores del castillo. _

_Es increíble lo melancólico que Hogwarts puede ponerme. Observo fijamente el pasillo, recordando tiempos mejores y más felices para mí. _

_Es casi como si viera a los estudiantes caminar junto a mí, algunos corriendo para llegar a sus clases, otros charlando sobre el último partido de quidditch._

_Estoy tan concentrado en esos recuerdos que no noto los pasos que resuenan a mis espaldas. Una mano se apoya en mi hombro y me giro, sobresaltado._

_Eres tú, con tus tristes ojos esmeraldas y sin esa falsa sonrisa en tu rostro. Te muestras ante mí como verdaderamente te sientes. Y eso me asombra._

_Me recupero rápidamente, alejándome de ti. Se que lo nuestro no puede ser, así que vuelvo a mi farsa de siempre._

— _¿Necesitas algo, Potter? Te recuerdo que la fiesta es hacia el otro lado y tus esbirros te deben estar esperando._

_Me miras. Se que estas pensando en lo mismo que yo, que te quisiera tener aquí y ahora, pero eso no va a suceder._

_El mundo es un lugar injusto con nosotros. A ti te quieren siendo el héroe de siempre, casado con alguna linda chica y rodeado de pequeños bebes Potter._

_A mí, me quieren alejado de alguien tan bueno como tú. Yo necesito cumplir las obligaciones familiares y dar un heredero al apellido, ahora más que nunca._

_Es bastante tentador evadir el honor de la familia__, sobretodo cuando la familia que te quedaba esta totalmente muerta._

_Se que me quieres. Yo también lo hago, incluso más que tú. Pero entiéndeme, no estoy listo para romper los esquemas del mundo._

_No puedo protegerte de todos si llegásemos a transgredir las normas. Y aún sigo siendo un cobarde con mis sentimientos…_

_Doy media vuelta, y me apresuro en salir pronto de allí. No soporto verte. No quiero verte más así, triste por ti y por mí._

_La noche continúa. Después supe que jamás regresaste a la fiesta. Fue la noche que desapareciste del mundo mágico._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tres años después.<strong>_

Malfoy Corp. es una empresa exitosa en el mercado. La gente aún recela por los pecados de mi familia, pero siempre terminan comprando, cuando se dan cuenta de la calidad de los productos que fabricamos.

La tienda de pociones ha tenido gran popularidad, incluso hemos expandido nuestra línea de producción, para satisfacer las necesidades de San Mungo.

La línea de escobas es una sensación. Aún no es tan buena como para que la selección de quidditch la adquiera, pero eso pretendemos lograr.

Lo sé. Te preguntarás porque hablo tanto de mi empresa. Me enorgullecen mis logros, mi arduo trabajo a través de estos tres años.

Pero no lo hago sólo por eso. Esto es lo único que aún me mantiene en pie. Después de tres años no he sido capaz de olvidarte.

Quiero pensar que ya habías decidido marcharte cuando desapareciste esa noche.

Lo hago porque no quiero sentirme culpable de ello.

Estoy en mi despacho. Este día no hay demasiado trabajo y me dedico a leer el Profeta, esperando algún día encontrar entre sus páginas la noticia de tu regreso.

Tomo mi taza de café y me dirijo hacia la ventana. Mientras observo, me pregunto que tan diferente hubiese sido todo si hubiera evadido mis miedos y me hubiese quedado junto a ti, esa noche.

La gente camina rápido, haciendo sus compras. Mañana es el aniversario de la derrota de Voldemort. Y todos desean celebrar, aún con el héroe desaparecido.

Mi invitación al gran evento está sobre la mesa. No tengo muchas ganas de aparecer por allí. Pero ya es una costumbre adquirida.

Una lechuza golpea el vidrio. La reconozco enseguida, la lechuza de mi tía Andrómeda es inconfundible.

Abro la ventana y el ave se posa con majestuosidad sobre mi escritorio, esperando. Es sorprendente que todo lo que tía Andrómeda posee, exuda una clase de sobriedad y elegancia característica de los Black.

Acaricio distraídamente a la lechuza, mientras le quito la carta. Es la nota semanal de mi tía, preguntando como me encuentro y por las últimas noticias referentes a los negocios.

Me agrada saber que ya no esta solo. La aparición de Andrómeda ha significado llenar un poco este vacío dejado por la muerte de mis padres.

Tengo la sensación de que ella esta enterada de mis sentimientos por Harry. Y que sabe donde se encuentra él.

Pero no he querido importunarla preguntándole. Me basta pensar en que al menos Potter no ha muerto y alguien sabe donde encontrarlo en caso de extrema necesidad.

Garabateo unas palabras para mi tía, un saludo para el pequeño Teddy, que hace señas desde una fotografía sobre el escritorio, y le invito a almorzar para el día siguiente.

Luego de ello, despacho al ave. Tengo muchos negocios que atender, nuevas ideas que probar, nuevos socios con los que hablar y mucho en que pensar.

Nada hacía presagiar que desde este día todo sería distinto…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Esperaba subir el capítulo el jueves, pero no me pude resistir, así que aquí está. Este capítulo esta complicando un poquito las cosas entre Harry y Draco, pero espero que ellos podrán resolverlas. Presentación de algunos personajes que serán decisivos en la historia.

Bueno, los dejo. Espero que disfruten! Y muchas gracias por los reviews de las pasadas semanas, me animan a continuar y sus críticas son bienvenidas también :D

* * *

><p>Andrómeda Tonks se encontraba en la cocina, preparando una merienda para Teddy, cuando los gritos del pequeño la alertaron. Tomando su varita, salió corriendo, sólo para ver como el pequeño chillaba de alegría mientras un hombre de desordenados cabellos oscuros lo lanzaba por el aire.<p>

― ¡Harry!― exclamó ella, acercándose para rodearlo en un apretado abrazo. El pequeño Teddy se unió a ese recibimiento, soltando pequeñas risitas de felicidad.

Harry los recibió de buen agrado. Los había extrañado mucho a ambos, sobretodo al pequeño.

Andrómeda lo escoltó hasta la sala de estar, trayendo consigo luego la merienda del niño y bocadillos para ella y para Harry. Mientras comían, se dedico a interrogar al recién llegado, su rostro con una mueca de leve enfado.

― ¿Por qué no me has avisado que volvías? Habríamos ido a recibirte a la estación de trasladores.

― No se preocupe, no era necesario. Además, si algún reportero los veía por allí, sabrían de inmediato que había regresado y quiero que eso sea sorpresa hasta el día de mañana― contestó Harry, sonriéndole.

Y era verdad, pensaba revelar su regreso en la fiesta de máscaras que el Ministerio ofrecería al día siguiente.

Ambos estuvieron charlando por bastante rato, Harry preguntando las últimas novedades sobre amigos y conocidos, pero sobre todo, enterándose de los pormenores de la vida de Draco Malfoy.

Cuando se había ido, Harry le había pedido expresamente a Andrómeda que lo mantuviera al tanto sobre Malfoy. Pero se había llevado una sorpresa mayúscula cuando ella le había contestado en una de sus cartas que había establecido contacto directo con su sobrino y que se llevaban bastante bien.

Recordó de pronto esa larga conversación que tuvieron antes de que él se marchara. Andrómeda aún no comprendía el motivo exacto de su huída del mundo mágico y por qué Draco Malfoy se relacionaba en todo ello. Después de un rato tratando de explicarse, intentando no balbucear excusas e ignorando la mirada acusadora de Andrómeda, al pedirle que no les dijera nada a los Weasleys ni a Hermione, Harry había podido decirle la verdadera razón de su marcha.

Amaba a Draco. Y estaba casi seguro que Draco sentía lo mismo por él. Pero por la misma razón, debía marcharse. Sabía que necesitaba curar sus heridas antes de embarcarse en una relación con alguien, especialmente si esta relación resultara tan conflictiva para el resto de la gente.

Harry necesitaba curarse a sí mismo para no tener que depender de Draco y de su apoyo para no desmoronarse si las cosas se ponían difíciles. Además, sabía que no era el momento adecuado para Draco, él también necesitaba librar una batalla contra sus propios temores y heridas.

Esperaba que lo que le contara Andrómeda fuera cierto, que Draco pudiera haberse levantado por sí mismo, porque si era así, Harry estaba seguro que era el momento adecuado para contactarlo. Y comenzar lo que debió ser desde hace mucho tiempo.

Después de un rato más de conversación, Harry se levantó y se despidió de Andrómeda y Teddy. Estaba cansado y necesitaba preparar un plan para contactar con Draco en la fiesta, sin causar demasiado revuelo o que los periodistas se dieran cuenta.

Para cuando terminara la noche, Draco Malfoy debería estar con él en Grimmauld Place o dejaría de llamarse Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Draco terminó la tercera reunión del día con dolor de cabeza. Esos magos estaban subestimándolo si pensaban que él vendería sus productos a tan ridículo precio.<p>

Dio un suspiro, frustrado. Y miró nuevamente la invitación al baile de máscaras. Cada segundo que pasaba, se convencía más de que no deseaba ir.

_Va a ser una fiesta importante y grandes personalidades van a estar allí_, se dijo.

Pero ni eso ni las oportunidades de establecer nuevas alianzas y nuevos negocios le quitaban el sentimiento de desamparo que se apoderaba de él cada vez que veía un salón iluminado y mucha gente bailando y charlando a su alrededor.

Cada maldita fiesta le recordaba aquella noche. Una mirada esmeralda bañada en tristeza y un mudo adiós, que él no pudo apreciar.

Cada vez estaba más convencido en que Harry no volvería. No vendría y él se quedaría solo. Una vez más... Aunque quizás...

Apartó de su mente estos pensamientos. No deseaba entristecerse, ni divagar con la última idea que había tenido y además, aún se encontraba en el edificio de la compañía. Si alguien lo veía en ese estado… Merlín, no quería ni imaginar lo que dirían de él. No deseaba que nadie pudiera vislumbrar su tristeza o su soledad.

No deseaba que nadie encontrara las armas para destruirlo. Ni siquiera a Harry le había dado ese privilegio.

* * *

><p>Harry lanzó el equipaje sobre la cama y abrió los armarios, esperando encontrar algo decente para aparecer en la fiesta. Una hermosa y elegante máscara descansaba sobre la cama. Y Harry, a medida que buscaba, se sumía más y más en sus pensamientos.<p>

Era hora de apostar por todo y jugarse sus sentimientos. _Quizás ya me olvido_, se dijo entre dientes, mientras lanzaba unos pantalones sobre la cama. Siguió buscando, mientras terribles dudas se formaban en su cabeza. Se obligo a recordar todas las cosas que Andrómeda le había contado sobre él, y sobre los sentimientos que ella intuía sobre Draco.

"_Él te quiere, Harry. De una u otra forma, te quiere. Si no, no me explico porque de vez en cuando pregunta vagamente por ti. Es como si supiera que yo se como ubicarte"_. Las palabras de Andrómeda le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Pero las dudas, las malditas dudas... Habían pasado tres años, después de todo. Draco podría haber armado su vida _por completo_. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo, especialmente cuando él no le había explicado nada...

Harry se tiró sobre la cama, su ropa desparramada ya por el piso, la máscara a un costado, junto a su cabeza. Harry comenzó a juguetear con ella, mientras pensaba cada vez más que estaba siendo injusto con Draco. Pero tenía que intentarlo, maldita sea, por todo lo que había sucedido antes de la batalla y después de esta, por todos los gestos, las palabras que se dijeron solo con miradas...

Y con ese último pensamiento, Harry se durmió.

* * *

><p>Draco trabajaba en su despacho cuando su elfina le comunicó que la señorita Astoria se encontraba fuera y deseaba hablar con él.<p>

Draco le señaló a la elfina que la dejara pasar, y se encontró de pronto abrazando a una llorosa Astoria, que le decía que la ayudara y que no podía permitir semejante agravio, aunque los causantes fueran sus padres.

― ¡Ayudame! Tú eres mi mejor amigo y eres socio de mi padre. Lo más probable es que él te escuche ― le repetía la chica.

― Pero Astoria, ¿qué sucede? No entiendo nada de lo que me dices ― preguntó un confundido Draco.

― Escuche una conversación de mis padres. ¡Quieren que me case con el conde Picciafuoco! ¡Y él es un viejo! No deseo casarme con ese vejestorio... ― sollozó Astoria.

Draco la calmó, y mientras la dejaba sentarse en el sofá, llamó a su elfina para que les llevará té y bocadillos. Las cosas dulces siempre ayudaban al ánimo de la chica.

Con bocadillos, té y Astoria más tranquila, ella le explicó lo sucedido. Había ido hasta la biblioteca para regresar un libro de transformaciones y sacar otro, para su tesis, cuando escucho a sus padres hablar sobre el buen partido que era el conde y que harían los arreglos para un compromiso matrimonial apenas su padre terminara el negocio de propiedades con los Noxuris. Y eso sucedería durante la semana y Astoria no sabía que hacer.

― Draco, tú sabes tan bien como yo que aún no quiero casarme. He incluso, si consintiese en ello, tendría que ser con alguien a quien quisiera, que me dejara conservar mi libertad. ¡Ese hombre me tendrá como adorno en su mansión!

Draco le había estado dando vueltas a una idea desde hace un tiempo atrás y creyó que era el momento adecuado para decirsela a su amiga.

― Astoria... ¿te casarías conmigo?

Astoria dejo de comer, de llorar, incluso de quejarse. Lo miró fijamente, incapaz de entener que diablos pasaba por la mente de Draco.

― Pero, pero... ― balbuceó la chica.

― Mira, si dijeramos que nos casamos, tus padres no podría ofrecerte en matrimonio a ese conde. Tú conservarías tu libertad y yo no estaría solo en esta enorme casa y podrías acompañarme a todas esas cenas y bailes estúpidos y reirnos de la gente. Eres mi mejor amiga y para mí no habría nada mejor que tenerte siempre cerca ― respondió Draco, tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos.

― Pero... ¿qué pasa con Potter? ― susurró la chica, apretando las manos de Draco e intentando no sentir pena por su amigo, sabiendo claramente que sucedía.

_Potter, él es todo el problema_, pensó Draco. Estaba cansado de estar solo, cansado de esperar a alguien que quizás no volviese, cansado de luchar, cansado de... todo. Estaba seguro que Astoria sería una buena compañera para él. Y por la manera en que ella lo miraba, sabía que ella lo comprendía perfectamente.

Era la única que sabía de sus sentimientos por Potter. La única que sabía lo sucedido durante la batalla en que Harry había derrotado a Voldemort y eso casi le había costado la vida. Incluso sabía de los entrenamientos a escondidas, sobre las últimas palabras de su madre e incluso, sobre la última vez que había visto a Harry. Por lo tanto, era la única a la que no tenía que mentirle, pero aún así, en este preciso momento, deseaba poder hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

―Ya lo he olvidado. Tres años me han bastado para saber que eso no tenía futuro y de que él no volverá. Nunca ― le respondió firme, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su escritorio, dandole la espalda a Astoria.

Ella se mordió los labios, indecisa. Conocía muy bien a Draco y sabía que él le mentía, pero por otra parte, él también tenía razón. No sabían nada de Potter, e incluso si volviera, no había ningún indicio de que buscara a Draco. Y ella necesitaba ayuda y su amigo le ofrecía una opción, que le daba mucha libertad.

Ella suspiró, se levantó y miró a Draco, que en ese instante jugueteaba con el marco de la fotografía de su madre. Draco avanzaba, pero su vida giraba en torno a su pasado, a sus recuerdos de color sepia, como les decía ella, tal como esa vieja fotografía de Narcissa, que representaba todo lo que Draco había apostado y todo lo que había perdido y ganado para llegar a este momento. Y decidió que valía la pena intentarlo, valía la pena ver si ese enorme cariño que sentía por él podía transformarse en amor, ayudarlo a sanar todas sus heridas. A hacerlo feliz, en definitiva.

― Creo... creo que sería bueno hablarlo con mis padres, ¿no lo crees? Mencionarles que tenemos planes de... compromiso y eso ― le dijo ella, acercándose y sonriéndole.

Draco también sonrió, no esa mueca que daba en público, sino una verdadera sonrisa, algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. _Sí_, pensó Astoria, _todo esto valdrá la pena_. Draco la miró, esos ojos brillantes como si planeara algo travieso. La quería muchísimo, sí que haría todo lo posible por amarla.

― Querida, entonces tenemos un compromiso. Y dado que las condiciones comienzan de este preciso momento, tengo el lamentable deber de informarte de que deberás acompañarme mañana al respetable Baile de Máscaras que organiza el ministerio ― Draco le informó entre risas.

―¿Mañana? No tendré nada decente para competir con esas "maravillosas" creaciones de la alta costura ― exclamó ella, intentando de que algunas lágrimas no se le escaparan de tanto reir. ― En fin, tendré que sacrificarme por tan magno evento, así que será mejor que me vaya ― agregó ella, y dandole un beso en la mejilla, se fue.

Draco esperó hasta que su elfina le aviso que Astoria se había ido de la casa y sentandose en su escritorio, contemplo largamente el retrato de su madre.

― Ahora todo será mejor ― le susurró. Y por primera vez, sintió que ya no estaba tan solo. La Narcissa de la fotografía le sonrió desde su marco de plata.


End file.
